The Boy Who Never Lived
by Dan164
Summary: As Harry returns to his fourth year-no Triwizard Tournament-at Hogwarts, he realizes that Voldemort is planning to destroy him. Then, just when things seem to get worse, Harry, Ron and Hermione find themselves in a dimension where they don't exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Cornelius Fudge was busy as a Minister for Magic could be. Sipping the last cold dregs of his stale tea, he smacked his lips and yawned, staring at the filtered sunlight coming through his office window. It was feeble, and Fudge could sense a great storm coming, as torpid drizzling pattered against his view. "What a day," he murmured grumpily. He blew the dust off the colossal binder sitting on his table, and struggling thumbed through it, wiping his sweaty brow with a handkerchief. Everything looked very blurry and Fudge felt his eye muscles weaken in strength. Slowly, his head hit the desk as his eyes slowly closed, and he began to snore.

Suddenly, there was a beep that came from his telephone. He yelped in surprise and pressed a red button on its keypad. Instantaneously, the receiver levitated into the air, followed by a spiraling cord, and displayed a holographic yet silhouetted moving graphic of his secretary. "State your business," he muttered irascibly.

"Albus Dumbledore requests an audience," the silhouetted figure said in a monotonous, droning voice.

"Dumbledore? I told him I was too busy today," Fudge groaned. "He's been visiting too often, and he's ruining my schedule. Ward him off."

"He insists."

"He can't insist, I'm the Minister of Magic and I've got more important business to do," Fudge replied. Of course, he felt annoyed sitting here, leafing through these endless memos, yet a meeting with Dumbledore was the last thing he wanted. Some droning lie about You-Know-Who coming back and such.

"He says he'll wait until you're finished, but he requires to see you today."

"What the heck is wrong with him? Tell him to come now, then. But I've got an appointment with Dawlish at fifteen minutes to two."

"Yes, sir." The voice echoed away, and the holographic image faded out, as the receiver gradually flewback to its original niche. Almost instantaneously, there was a knock on Fudge's door, suggesting Dumbledore had already come. "Here we go," Fudge muttered to himself, flicking his wand at the door as it creakily opened, revealing a tall figure, an old man aged with time, a wrinkled brow, a stern expression, large spectacles and a great, bushy silver beard.

"Albus Dumbledore, nice to see you again," Fudge said sarcastically, his mouth dry.

"Same to you, Cornelius," the man said, striding towards him, a red phoenix perched on his shoulder. Fudge immediately recognized him as Fawkes.

"Would you like some tea?" Fudge asked politely.

"I would, though I wish not to disturb you," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Not at all," Fudge lied, flicking his wand once again, producing a tray of two cups of tea and a small platter of Pumpkin Pasties. "So, what brings you here-again?" Fudge added, munching on a pasty.

"I've been researching more into the propaganda concerning Vol-"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather you don't use his name in my office," Fudge said, reddening.

"My apologies, Cornelius. However, this comes to be an important message to bear whether or not I use his name. You-Know-Who is on the move once again. I've regathered the Order of the Phoenix-"

"Really?" Fudge said, standing up. "Seriously? You are only jeopardizing our magical community more than helping it, Albus. You're causing a wave of lies that will completely scare us. They'll lose faith in me. Are you attempting to threaten my job?"

"Cornelius, please," Dumbledore answered. "I would much prefer the Headmaster's chair at Hogwarts to the job of Minister of Magic. My home is Hogwarts, not the Ministry. I am not a politician, I am a teacher. Please wait for me to finish.

"Lately, the Order of the Phoenix has been attempting to find the plans of You-Know-Who so we can figure out where he plans to strike next."

"Again!" Fudge exclaimed. "Where's your proof of that? The Dark Lord is gone, Albus. You're being demented by some illusion of the boy's concoction-"

"You mean Harry?" Albus said, his eyebrows raised. "Believe me, that boy's suffered much more than we can imagine."

"You think so?" Fudge laughed. "The boy is insane, coming out of the maze at thirteen, holding the corpse of Diggory in his arms-you can't actually think he saw You-Know-Who?"

"I can," replied Dumbledore firmly. "Even Severus is convinced that he is suffering, as he can see these images through Occlumency. That lightning bolt across his forehead allows him to see into You-Know-Who's mind, haunting him with the plans of You-Know-Who and his meetings with Death Eaters."

"So, what is the Dark Lord's plan?" Fudge asked mockingly.

"We believe that the Dark Lord is attempting to figure out a way to dispose of Harry once and for all. I cannot figure out how exactly, but I believe he is attempting to concoct an Unexistus potion."

"Oh, really, an Unex-" Fudge looked startled for a moment, then asked, "Wait, what in blazes is an Unexistus potion?"

"It was originally used by the Dark wizard Grindelwald," Dumbledore said, pulling out a sodden, ancient parchment which had briskly scribbled writing on it, from his robes. Fudge took it reluctantly and unfolded the paper, finding a diagram which seemed to be comprised of galaxies.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Fudge asked.

"Well, Cornelius, Grindelwald wrote this many decades ago, allowing him to trap wizards and witches with an Unexistus potion, banishing them to an alternate universe."

"Are you raving mad? How is that possible?"

"It is," Dumbledore replied tersely, ignoring the Minister's impoliteness. "Grindelwald is all the proof we need. He created an alternate universe specifically for the purpose of banishing them."

"And you think that You-Know-Who will find a way to do the same?"

"It's a safe bet," Dumbledore said, taking back the parchment. "If I am right, he may be attempting to snare Harry in a trap by leading him away from the safety of Hogwarts."

"You mistrust the castle's safety?"

"No, but Harry tends to have a certain disregard for the rules," the headmaster replied gravely. "I fear that his adventurous spirit and curious mind will lead him astray, right into The Dark Lord's plans. If so, he _will _be banished, allowing He Who Must Not Be Named to continue his work on Horcruxes."

"What does he necessarily plan to do? Hide them?"

"He wants to seal them," Dumbledore said, standing up. "So they can't be destroyed by anything, not even the Basilisk venom within the sword of Godric Gryffindor, or Fiendfyre."

"But how can he seal them?" Fudge asked curiously.

"Through the Deathly Hallows," the headmaster licked his lips.

"How?"

"Well, the Hallows have a deeper power than originally known. It is said that before Death took the brothers after granting them their wishes, the brothers magically changed the objects such that they would be able to seal Horcruxes. Before they could actually create any Horcruxes, though, Death stole their souls and left the three Deathly Hallows somewhere unknown, still fresh with their magical power. If You-Know-Who finds the Hallows, he must place them under a beam of moonlight just in the way they are arranged in a symbol. Then, he must place all the Horcruxes (except Nagini, his only animated Horcrux) nested in the symbol. As for the snake, she must be placed last, surrounding the Hallows. It is said-and Grindelwald has mentioned it too-that if done so, the Horcruxes will be indomitable."

"And you think that Harry can stop him?"

"It is all based on the prophecy, Fudge. The fact that Harry is the one to defeat the Dark Lord is in the prophecy. Yet, he would anyway have killed him even without the mention of the Trelawney's prediction; the Dark Lord murdered his parents."

"Have you told him yet about this?"

"No," Dumbledore replied, "but the time will come to do so."

"Look, Albus," Fudge said, standing up, "I'm sorry, but I really cannot find the significance of suggesting that the Dark Lord is concocting a Whatsits potion. It just doesn't make any sense! I don't believe that the Dark Lord has returned; if I tell people he is back, I'll be treated like a coward! Don't you think he is hallucinating?"

Dumbledore stood up too and gave Fudge a stern eye. "I am sure the boy is not hallucinating," he said firmly. "His scar has a potential of allowing him to see into the Dark Lord's mind-something of a gift, and a curse. Yet, I know-through what Harry tells me at school-that their is tension brewing at the Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord is currently in hiding."

"I am sorry, Dumbledore, but if you are finding a Minister of Magic who will support this story, you'll need to find someone else."

"Not at all, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied, smiling. "I only come to warn you, yet at Hogwarts, help will always be given to those who deserve it. And because of that, I will never have a slightest plan of seizing your power." He smiled and called Fawkes to his shoulder, disappearing in a flash of light and dazzling the Minister. Fudge immediately grunted and flicked once again through the dusty folder before him, his mind cluttered with everything he had just heard. Soon, he was once again asleep, his head pressed flatly against the binder.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know what you're thinking: where have you been? I'm sorry, I don't deserve the good reviews...but thanks for the support, and right now, I promise I'm going to keep this updates. Cross my heart, hope to die, I'll stick my finger in my eye...however that goes. Anyway, here's Chapter Two!**

**Chapter Two**

Harry stared as the sun dropped behind the glamorous hills, which were now an orange color. Tufts of cloud billowed across the sky, barely visible as day broke into night, the sky a licorice color. There was still no sign of Hedwig; he was somewhat worried about her, but thinking she was merely out night-hunting.

Harry closed _Baffling Quidditch Techniques _with a small snap and carefully tiptoed towards the loose floorboard, careful not to wake up Dudley, who was snoring like an elephant in the other room. He quickly slipped the book inside a pillowcase under and replaced the board, throwing the covers over himself as he stepped into the bed. The luminous hands of the alarm clock, which reflected the sliver of moon that hung in the sky, read 8:30 in the night. Settling himself more comfortably, Harry slowly closed his eyes._  
><em>

Almost immediately, there was a knock on the door, and Harry cursed for being disturbed. But he was a bit surprised, too: the Dursleys carelessly barged in whenever he was sleeping-Dudley had once put a fake spider on Harry's stomach to scare him, but it hadn't really worked; Harry had already been accompanied by them for 10 years under the stairs in the cupboard. Mainly out of curiosity, Harry threw off the covers and opened the door slowly, to avoid it creaking. Through the light he barely saw a dwarfish silhouette tiptoe through and scamper inside. Shutting the door, Harry flicked on the light switch to see his visitor, who immediately squeaked, "No, no! Turn off the lights, sir!"

_Sir?_ Harry thought. _Who calls me sir? _Still, he flicked it off and tiptoed back to his bed, whispering "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Suddenly, there was a flash and an orb of light levitated into the air, suspended in front of Harry's face. The silhouette crept towards the orb, its face suddenly illuminated. It had poky ears, green tennis ball-sized eyes, and wore a pillowcase riddled with holes for the arms and legs. "Sir, what an honor this is to see you again."

"Dobby?"

"Yes, sir. Yes!" Dobby restrained himself from jumping on the springy mattress.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Dobby's mission is top secret."

"But I thought I freed you from the Malfoys." (For anyone who doesn't know, Dobby was a house-elf who served the Malfoy family.)

"Yes, but even so..."

"You haven't come to thwart me again from going to Hogwarts, have you?" Last year, Dobby had tried to prevent Harry from going to school because of the Chamber of Secrets being opened. (See J.K. Rowling's second book.)

"No, sir, no!"

"Okay. Would you like a Pumpkin Pasty?"

"What's a Pumpkin Pasty, sir? Dobby has never had one."

"You'll like them for sure," Harry grinned, extracting a bag from the drawer of his cabinet, where Hedwig's silver cage lay on top. He passed a Pasty from it into Dobby's hands, which were held out in curiosity. The elf broke off a bit and nibbled on them, squeaking with excitement. "This is most delicious!" he exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

"Shush!" Harry whispered. "Now, why are you here?"

"Dobby's here under order of Dumbledore," Dobby said thickly (he had stuffed the entire Pasty into his mouth).

"_Dumbledore_? You're working for him?"

"Yes, sir! He's been keeping an eye on you. The Headmaster is cautious, knowing you are in mortal danger!"

"Danger? You don't mean that Voldemort-"

"Say it not! Say it not!" the elf cried, sticking his fingers in his ears.

"I mean, _You-Know-Who _is after me again?"

"Sources are very complex to find," Dobby said sagely. "Headmaster is very unsure about the truth of what he hears. But the Order of the Phoenix-a group the Headmaster founded while You-Know-Who was at large-says that the Dark Lord plots."

"But he's not real, is he? He sort of died when I killed him years ago!"

"But his followers, Death Eaters, are at large still. Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy-"

Suddenly, Dobby's ears widened. He suddenly jumped onto Harry's table and began beating himself with a book, crying "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby, stop it!" Harry hissed, taking the book away and putting it under the loose floorboard.

"Dobby still has to get used to it," the elf sniffled, blowing his nose on the pillowcase he wore. "So, where was Dobby-ah, anyways, Headmaster says that the Death Eaters will come for you, sir."

"But I'm safe at Hogwarts."

"But Headmaster says you're a bit wild from time to time. Dobby has come to tell you not to go trying to take vengeance, like your third year."

"But Sirius was innocent-"

"Headmaster says you didn't know that," Dobby argued. "And, you should stay in your uncle and aunt's home, not straying away _anywhere_."

"Anything else?" Harry asked sourly.

"Yes. You friends Wheezy and Hermione sent these." And Dobby produced two envelopes from his pillowcase.

"Oh, thanks." Harry smiled, accepting the envelopes.

"And sir?"

"Yes?"

"Just to let you know, your owl is hunting out in the garden."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know, Dobby. Do you want another pasty?"

"No thank you, sir. Dobby has to find Headmaster."

"Wait. Can you give this to Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts? He teaches Care of Magical Creatures." Harry had been trying to write a letter to Hagrid and was unable to send it because of Hedwig's absence.

"Yes, sir. Stay safe!" And with that, the elf snapped his fingers and the orb disappeared. He winked at Harry as the Boy Who Lived threw the bed covers over himself, and finally Disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For the next few weeks up until his time to leave Privet Drive, Harry had a sense of foreboding that clung to him like a mosquito clung to flesh. He felt worried about Dobby's warning, knowing that Voldemort had finally returned and was bound to target him eventually. But why? Why him?

flashback

_Voldemort had a smile on his face as he rose out of the cauldron. He breathed at last, joyous as he felt air soar into his snakelike nostrils. He grinned at Wormtail, the contour prominent on his grey lips. "My wand," he hissed, holding out his hand to the servant, who bowed before him and handed the skull-handled stick._

_"Ah, my magic friend," Voldemort whispered, stroking the wand, caressing it in his fingers. "Hold out you arm, Wormtail, and quickly; we have business to attend to."_

_Wormtail whimpered and held out his left arm, as Voldemort took it and pressed the tip of the wand against the mark branded on his servant's flesh. Wormtail gave a cry of pain as the Dark Mark appeared in the sky, the snake's fangs grey daggers, its tongue lashing out as the Death Eaters Apparated onto the grass, their masks veiling their faces. Harry could only stare as he was restrained by the statue._

_"My friends, it is so great to see you. It's been twelve years, am I right?" Voldemort began, his smile disappearing. "Don't you realize that you've abandoned me for thirteen years. Or was it merely, yesterday and tomorrow for you. Am I right?" The red eyes blazed with fire, causing many of the Eaters to cringe._

_"My lord, there was no sign," a Death Eater said coldly. Voldemort walked forth towards him, but the Death Eater stood his/her ground._

_"Lucius," the Dark Lord whispered, "you slippery friend...there were many signs, and I believe you were too blind to see them."_

_The Death Eater removed his mask and bowed, saying: "My true destiny is to serve you, Master."_

_"And let it stay like that."_

flashback

Dreams had continued to haunt Harry; they prevailed in seeping into his mind, drawing him into a trance-he almost felt like Voldemort himself, as if he could _be _the Dark Lord because the Dark Lord was inside him, a monster deep beneath the heart, that was just waiting to hatch, to...fester.

Unfortunately, these worries were clouded by having to deal with his vicious Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who were short-tempered and nosy respectively. And Dudley...

"YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Vernon had yelled in the morning at Harry, mostly because he hadn't had a decent cup of coffee. "Your school begins..."

Harry noted that these days, his Uncle and Aunt were enthusiastic (or, shall we say, _forceful_) about Harry going to Hogwarts, because his absence made their lives easier-not that he pestered them, which was unlike Dudley, but because they marked him as more notorious for getting into trouble, sometimes blaming him for everything that happened. For example, two weeks ago, Dudley tripped on one of his toy trucks and broke his arm: Uncle Vernon blamed Harry for the incident, saying that Harry had "pushed" the truck there to "make" Dudley fall on purpose.

But Harry had to admit that he wished to go to Hogwarts quickly, too. Even though he had Voldemort to worry about, Harry knew that Hogwarts was safe, and that he would be were his friends where; he would socialize easier, and that there wasn't a day wherein he didn't desire to see Ron and Hermione's joyous faces.

However, he'd refrained from opening the letters Dobby gave him; he believed Dudley would find them and managed to expose them to deride and embarrass Harry. So, as soon as Dobby had left, he stowed them away in his trunk and didn't mention them to anybody. He didn't even show them to Hedwig, who had come back bringing two dead rats in her mouth at six in the morning, her yellow eyes gnarled with weariness. She was still asleep as Harry munched cold cornflakes downstairs, while Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stared at the TV, watching a broadcast concerning the escape and unknown whereabouts of Sirius Black, who was considered a notorious mass murderer (which of course he wasn't, if you read J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_).

"Hurry up!" urged Uncle Vernon. "While you're gone, we'll be having the time of our lives in Jamaica."

Harry was rather relieved that he was leaving for Hogwarts, but also that his relatives (except Dudley, who didn't have anyone to bully) were happy with him there. Hence, a feeling of elation stuck with him as he shuffled himself into his uncle's car.

Dudley had brought a portable handheld video game with him and he began enthusiastically playing with it, while Harry looked out the window. Petunia stared unemotionally at the traffic while her husband droned on about Grunnings, his drilling company. Or whatever it was.

"See ya, chump!" yelled Uncle Vernon at Harry, as he removed his trunk from the back and left for King's Cross. And then he drove off.

Sighing, Harry dumped his trunk on a trolley and rolled it into the threshold. It was bustling with people carrying briefcases. A few stared at Harry and wondered how he had Hedwig, and a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Harry!" somebody yelled. He jerked his head towards the caller, who turned out to be his red-haired friend, Ron Weasley. "How are you?" Ron said.

"I'm fine. Uncle Vernon seemed very happy to get rid of me.

"Yeah, and you're glad to be here," argued Ron. "Where's Hermione?" he added, craning his neck.

"Dunno, maybe she'll come by soon. Here we are." Harry stopped in front of the pillar between platforms 9 and 10.

"You first!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded and ran into the wall, passing through it as if it was just air. There was a _whoosh _as he exited, eyeing the platform he was in. Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters...

There was another _whoosh _as Ron entered, followed by their friend, Hermione Granger. "Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione replied enthusiastically. "Good summer?"

"Good summer missing Hogwarts, yes."

The train ride was uneventful, though Harry, Ron and Hermione made a good time of it munching on Chocolate Cauldrons and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Nobody came to their compartment except Draco Malfoy.

"Well well, Potty and the Weasel. Have a dismal holiday?" Malfoy said, sneering malevolently. His cronies Crabbe and Goyle, who always flanked his side, snickered.

"And how are you, Ms. Mudblood?" he added, staring at Hermione with disgust. "Like parents, like child..."

"Shut it, Malfoy!" cried Ron, as he whipped his wand out, pointing it angrily at Malfoy.

"Ron, don't!" warned Hermione.

"You'd do well to listen to the Mudblood. Touch me one bit, and your arse will never be safe from my dad. And mum..."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, anger frothing inside him. "Your bloody dad can't do a single thing right without getting his dirty white hair filled with dung and dirt, can he?"

Malfoy went white. "You dare speak of my parents like that..."

"Oh, really?" Harry said in a mock tone. "Yeah, I think I do, Malfoy. Your mother looks like she's got dung under her nose because piggy-brained chumps like you are babies."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and spat, "You watch your tongue, Potty." Then he left without another word.

"You shouldn't cross him," Hermione said, once they were out of earshot.

"I think it was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Keep up the good work, Harry!"

"Ron! Don't make him land up in detention."

But Harry didn't listen. If there were two people he hated most, they were Voldemort and Malfoy. And he wanted them to hurt for what they've done.

"Harry? We're here!"

Harry snapped out of it and left the compartment along with his friends. He grinned with alleviation as he eyed the great castle of Hogwarts.

As usual, Rubeus Hagrid greeted them with a big grin on his bushy-bearded face, his two beetle eyes excitedly staring down at them. "Everyone, follow me!" he boomed, as he walked towards the great doors of Hogwarts. Knocking on them with a huge fist, he was greeted by Professor McGonagall, who led everyone to the Great Hall. Everyone seated themselves while McGonagall began the Sorting Ceremony. The Sorting Hat sang its song and then McGonagall brought all the first-years to the front to get sorted. As the sorting finished, Dumbledore gave a quick speech about the terms for the year. "Also," he added, "today we are introducing a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, John Eagleman." There was certain applause, but also a lot of murmuring, as nobody had ever heard of him. John was a stout man with a brown goatee, somewhat like Karkaroff, except he wore grey spectacles and had a hooked nose. He merely grimaced when he was introduced and did not bother to stand up. Finally, Dumbledore dismissed them.

"That bloke's a bit suspicious if you ask me," said Ron as they shuffled out.

"Ron, Dumbledore wouldn't have chosen him if he wasn't best for the job," argued Hermione.

"I agree with Ron," said Harry. "He doesn't seem very, er..."

"Good?" suggested Ron.

"You two are being impulsive and silly," said Hermione, shaking her head as they reached the common room. Bidding each other good night, they went to their respective bedrooms.

Harry was happy to be back at Hogwarts, and felt rather elated that he was far away from the horrific treatment of the Dursleys. With an excited and light heart, he finally fell asleep under the warm bedcovers.


End file.
